Gabe Sapolsky
Gabe Sapolsky is a wrestling personality, the current booker of Dragon Gate USA and EVOLVE, and the former booker for Ring of Honor and Full Impact Pro. Sapolsky has also been involved in the booking for Extreme Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Early life Gabe Sapolsky attended the Runkle Elementary School and later Brookline High School, graduating in 1990. He received his B.A. in Communications from Temple University. Career Sapolsky began his career behind-the-scenes with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) arranging the programs for their live events in 1993, prior to Eddie Gilbert's departure from the company as booker. Sapolsky developed merchandise for the stars of ECW, as well as shipping merchandise, printing tickets and taking over the ECW hotline. He was also associated with RF Video throughout his tenure in ECW, as he aided with both the RF Video booth and the filming of the ECW Fan Cams series. He became an official RF Video employee in 2001, shortly after ECW closed. In 2002, Sapolsky and RF Video founder/owner Rob Feinstein opened Ring of Honor (ROH), an independent wrestling promotion. Feinstein was the owner, while Sapolsky was given booking duties. In March 2004, Rob Feinstein publicly sold his share of Ring of Honor to Cary Silkin. Sapolsky was also the booker for Full Impact Pro, an independent promotion in Florida that is considered to be the sister promotion of Ring of Honor and includes many ROH stars. Sapolsky also used the alter ego Jimmy Bauer for commentary. On October 26, 2008, Ring of Honor made an announcement stating that Gabe Sapolsky was no longer working with Ring of Honor. ROH released the following statement: "Ring of Honor is announcing that Gabe Sapolsky will be leaving the company effective immediately. Everybody at ROH would like to thank him for his contributions and wish him well in all future endeavors. Going forward Ring of Honor will be focusing on the stories and the talent in the ring. The company will have no further comments on this issue or a replacement for Mr. Sapolsky. We would like to thank all of the fans and media who have supported us over the years and look forward to bringing you more great wrestling excitement in the future." After Gabe's release from Ring Of Honor, he also ceased his roles with Full Impact Pro. Gabe then did a series of blogs on his My Space page discussing his booking styles. On April 14, 2009 Gabe Sapolsky announced the launch of Dragon Gate USA with himself as its Vice President. The promotion's first show was held July 25, 2009 at The Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Gabe Sapolsky has also began helping with the booking duties of the relaunched FWA in England. Other media Gabe Sapolsky was featured in a Newsday article concerning the potential slump in professional wrestling in the wake of the Chris Benoit double murder and suicide. Sapolsky was featured alongside Roderick Strong, also representing Ring of Honor, Brimstone, representing Pro Wrestling Revolution, and John Cursie of NYWC. Sapolsky stated, "Chris Benoit was a wrestler's wrestler. It was devastating...we saw our hero fall from grace in the worst way possible. WWE does not represent the entire industry, just because someone is a professional wrestler doesn't automatically put them in this category that they're going to be a drug user." Awards and accomplishments *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Best Booker (2004-2007) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Promoters Category:Wrestling executives Category:1972 births Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:1993 debuts Category:Bookers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers